


Sometimes you gotta bleed to know (that you're alive and have a soul)

by Imhavingbaddreams (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, He gets multiple don't worry lads-, Heavy Angst, IN THIS HOUSE LOVING LOGAN HOURS ARE TWENTY FOUR SEVEN Y'ALL, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Other, Rated teen for swearing, The first chapter is just p a i n, can be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Imhavingbaddreams
Summary: The silence echoes through him, noticeable, no. Unforgiving and relentless, scathing, he's helpless; will anyone notice him, though?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Kudos: 19





	Sometimes you gotta bleed to know (that you're alive and have a soul)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AWriterNamedClora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWriterNamedClora/gifts).



> *Crashes through door*  
> GUESS WHO'S GONNA WORK ON 2 THINGS AT ONCE? ME!-
> 
> Tmpftlg is gonna be updated soon- had to get this out on google docs first!
> 
> This'll probs be like 2 chps like Ihfyd? Just thought it would be smoother having two chapters with their own sort of thingys (thingies???) For each one!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this! (There's gonna be fluff soon, I promise! Just gotta go through the p a i n first-)
> 
> (Surprisingly, the chp titles are just things I made up instead of a song ref-)
> 
> (ANOTHER NOTE I'M SORRY- THIS IS A GIFT THINGY FOR MY MATE SAS! CAUSE Y'KNOW WE BOTH ENJOY WRITING LOGAN SUFFERING AND CAUSE YE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!)

He didn't react when Roman had argued with him, pissed off and demanding answers that Logan couldn't give. He didn't react when the other sides hadn't defended him. He didn't react when the rest of the sides had sunk out after the argument, not even glancing at him.

He didn't react when Thomas had sighed, head in his hands, before mumbling, " _It's fine, Logan. Just go_." When said side had asked if he was okay.

He didn't even react as he rose up in his room, the colour drained walls greeted him, monotonous as always. An idle part of his brain considered changing the colour of the walls, but a larger part of it was louder, it matched him.

' _Cold comfort_ ', he supposed.

The similarly colour drained bed called to him, begging him to succumb to an everlasting slumber, the offer seemed tempting.

He gave in.

* * *

  
  


The headache he currently had felt like it was crushing his entire body, like a mallet to wood. Everywhere ~~_**h u r t–**_~~ wasn't feeling optimal.

Attempting to ignore the _~~excruciating –unbearable~~_ –uncomfortable sensation rippling through his body, unfortunately led to his mind wandering to another thing.

How many times did he have to repeat himself over the years? He felt like a broken cassette, constantly needing to be rewound, over and over again, eventually breaking. **_~~To the point beyond repair?~~_**

~~_They're wearing Masks, they're laughing at you, smiling, while you're enclosing in your room, they didn't even fucking invite you, that's how much they hate you._ ~~

It felt like ripped cotton remains had tumbled out from inside of him, and that seams from a poorly knit jumper that had made up him up, had torn right inside of him so that all of his flaws–imperfections were on full display.

A sharp bout of pain, like a shotgun bullet had pierced him right through the chest, hit him suddenly, he gripped his chest tightly and he clenched his teeth in agony, it took all of his energy to not cry out in pain.

~~_Accusations against him, who are you really? The others never listen to you, why would they? Your plans are always flawed, dissected, they're nothing but particles, tiny and insignificant to the world around you. Just give up, there's no point in fighting the truth._ ~~

~~_Thomas needed him **, right?**_ ~~

_Right?_

Thomas needed Logic, but did he need Logan?

**_~~Even he wasn't sure.~~ _ **

**Author's Note:**

> The other chapter will hopefully be uploaded soon! Thanks for reading this one! <3
> 
> (UPDATE: BLOODY FINALLY! THE ITALICS N STUFF ACTUALLY WANTED TO WORK- W O O P !)


End file.
